Super Puppy
by Mmjohns
Summary: Kara saves a puppy, and Lena isn't happy, or is she? The story of the ensuing months Supercorp Sanvers


Lena can't believe it, she literally went out for like three hours and in that time her puppy (girlfriend) has brought home a puppy, like, she brought home a literal dog. She swears the cuteness in the room is enough to rot her teeth as she watches a smiling Kara dancing around the apartment with a little golden retriever puppy in her arms, singing happily

Kara turns to her smile firmly etched on her face "Lena, you won't believe it,"

Lena sighs preparing to be the bad guy once again, "Kara, we cant keep him"

"But he needed a place to stay" Kara says the happiness seeming to fade

"Kara, I understand he needed a place to stay, but that's why I built that dog shelter over on 22nd street, so I didn't end up with dog hair all over the apartment." Lena says tiredly, exhausted by her already long day at work

"But Lena, they were going to _MURDER_ him" Kara exclaims

"What, what do you mean they were going to Murder him?" Lena asks her stomach dropping

"They said he was too excitable, I heard one of them say there was no point keeping him if he wasn't going to be adopted" Kara says her happiness a distant memory

"What! I… Will…end them" Lena says her voice filled with fury

"I had to bring him home, just look at him Lena" Kara says holding the pup up and out toward Lena

As soon as she is met by the dual puppy looks she is receiving from both Kara and the puppy she is a goner, it is all she can do to groan and say "fine, but you're responsible for him"

"Thank you, thank you thank you," Kara squeals kissing Lena's cheek before she turns to the puppy "come on Krypto, time for you to see where you're going to sleep"

"Not on the bed Kara" Lena calls out

"Aww" comes Kara's plaintive groan

 _ **Three weeks later**_

"Lena, have you seen my super suit, I can't find it" Kara asks walking into their bedroom.

The sight that meets her leaves her speechless. There on their bed lays Lena, her hair perfect, her ruby lips glistening and Kara's super suit stretched across her body. Seeing her girlfriend like this makes Kara's brain short circuit and she is left gaping like a gold fish as Lena rises and sashays over to Kara her hips moving back and forth hypnotising Kara.

Just as Kara is leaning down to kiss Lena there is a scrambling across the floor followed by an excitable barking sound as Krypto launches himself full speed at Kara and Lena tail wagging and tongue out.

Lena sighs the mood officially killed as her girlfriend turns away to pat the excitable pup

 _ **Two months later**_

"No, Krypto, put the roast down" Lena yells chasing the pup through the kitchen and into the family room.

She swear this puppy has somehow gained some of Kara's powers because it's only when Kara walks out of the bathroom towelling her hair dry that the puppy is caught. Skidding to come to a stop in front of Kara and looking down bashfully dropping the pilfered roast.

Lena sighs as she meets Kara's eyes and says "I'll get the takeout menus "

 _ **Three and a half months later**_

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Kara, there`s someone at the door" Lena calls from the kitchen where she is finishing dinner finally

"Just a second, I'm getting dressed" Kara calls from the bedroom

Then there is barking as Krypto stands guard at the door. The door clicks open and Krypto takes off running at Winn, James, and Alex who have all chosen to enter at that exact moment. All three scatter at the sight of the overexcitable pup. Leaving Maggie, Alex`s girlfriend standing stunned in the doorway.

Moments later there is a crash as Maggie falls; Krypto landing on her chest and beginning to lick her face. Alex freezes at the sight, just watching as Maggie is kissed by Krypto until a now clothed Kara comes to stand next to her and says "wow, and I thought I had it bad"

Alex can only smile happily as she watches her girlfriend being kissed to death by the giant cuddly puppy.

 _ **Six months later**_

"Lena, are you home honey?" Kara asks as she walks into their home.

"Just through here darling" Lena calls back from the dining area.

As Kara steps through into the room she finds the entire area lit my candles, freshly made lasagne waits on the table and a bottle of champagne rests off to the side.

"Lena, honey, what's the occasion?" Kara asks

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you" Lena says before whistling.

Suddenly Krypto runs into the room tail wagging and freshly washed, but it is what is tied to his collar that causes Kara to lose her breath. There tied to a bow below the name tag is a ring box.

When she looks up from where the puppy stands in front of her Kara meets Lena's Kryptonite eyes as Lena asks "Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are the light of my life, my guiding star, you are my home and I love you more than life itself, would you do me

the honour of marrying me"

Lena takes the ring from the box and slips it onto Kara's finger her face a barely concealed mask of worry as she waits. "Yes, yes, a million times yes" Kara says as she pulls Lena up and kisses her. As Krypto watches from beside them tail wagging happily.

 _ **14 months later.**_

It is the day of the wedding and Kara and Lena stand on the beach, Kara wearing her traditional Kryptonian robes and Lena in a white strapless dress. The ceremony is small only a handful of their closest friends and family are present. J'onn stands before them acting as officiant and beside them sits Krypto, the rings on a pillow held in his mouth.

"And do you Lena Luthor, promise to cherish and love this woman, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer until death do you part"

"I do" Lena says taking the ring and slipping it onto Kara's finger

"And do you Kara Danvers of house Zor El promise to take this woman as your wife, to cherish and love her, in richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part"

"I do" Kara says sliding Lena's ring onto her finger

"Then by my rights I pronounce you wife and wife, bound under Rao and the gods of Earth. You may kiss the bride"

And kiss they do, only breaking apart minutes later in the search for air


End file.
